Kurama's Sunshine
by Kage no Kage
Summary: This story is about Kyuubi's Sunshine, of one Uzumaki Naruto and how she wins over hearts and finds love, even when she dared not venture for it. This story is of her adventures, ones she ventured out for on her own and ones she was forced to go through. And lastly this story is also of the tribulations she has faced. Fem!Naru. Eventual Kaka/Naru. Chapter Summary included.


Kurama's Sunshine

 **Chapter One** : Kurama's Decision and Cellmate

 **Disclaimer-** I do not in any way own Naruto. I can only associate myself with it in the capacity of a fan.

 **A/N-** This is my first attempt at fanfiction, please bear with my writing. I will not allude to my writing skills as it depends on the reader to form any opinion of the writer.

 **Summary:** This story is about Kyuubi's Sunshine, of one Uzumaki Naruto and how she wins over hearts and finds love, even when she dared not venture for it. This story is of her adventures, ones she ventured out for on her own and ones she was forced to go through. And lastly this story is also of the tribulations she has faced. Fem!Naru. Eventual Kaka/Naru. Chapter Summary included.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. The _great_ Yellow Flash is here, here in **my** domain. He doesn't look so great now, does he? _Aw_ , look at him, whimpering. You puny mortals deserve it. **I** , however, **do not**. But I will bid my time and see how you fare in the meanwhile. And you deserve it more than all others along with your Shodaime and his mate. You, who thought _one_ mortal like you can defeat me, **the great Kyuubi no Kitsune** when _thousands_ other have failed. You, who dreamt to seal **me**." Kyuubi roared the last words with such intensity that it provided his sole audience with the boost necessary to fully awaken. This one mere mortal was chained to the walls facing the cage of one of the great legacies of the Rikudou Sennin.

"But I did succeed, did I not? Everyone dies, that is natures' law, and your death is nearer than you think. Now it seems _you_ aren't seemingly immortal now, not anymore at least. Anyways, I am not meant to be here." These soft words were heavy with meaning and came out of the mouth of Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, and the much celebrated and vaunted Yondaime. Even in his chained, weakened and vulnerable state the glow on his face was unmistakeable. "The only thing I regret now is that my beloved is not here with me." He sighed and continued despite his waning strength because he knew what he was going to say would be important. What he didn't know was just _how_ important. "I know you were controlled, your intentions aside, _you_ are innocent of attacking Konoha. But what I did is something I had to do. I had problems trying to even pin that Uchiha. Someday my daughter will need an ace up her sleeve, you. I hope you work together with her. I don't know what happened to me but I knew just how I had to do this, I just had to seal you. I have no reason to seal you. While _trying_ to stop you I had a moment of clarity, yet it was so clouded. In that moment I knew I had to seal you, no, sealing you was not the priority. Sealing you in _my daughter_ was the priority. Why? I do not know. Not even saving the village feels like the answer. Do _not_ take me for someone who doesn't know what will happen with a **known jinchuuriki** in any village, in who is sealed the same bijju that has recently thrashed the village the jinchuuriki is going to live in."

With the last whispered words he slumped not to wake for a few months. Time, however, seemed to have no effect on how angelic or how innocent his face looked. To preserve ones innocence in the shinobi world is scoffed at and at the same time the greatest are envious of the innocent. And to preserve even a speck of this innocence in a Kage is nigh impossible. Or so Kurama had previously thought. The rarest exception to that rule in this instance was in front of him and he accepted it all the grace of a thousand year old fox proved wrong.

The fox while caged looked out of place. The contemplative look on his face however did. In a thousand years, his end, even if temporarily so. This time he was truly caged, and by an entity too. He never had been faced by a more daunting prospect. He was sealed and in a seal which can't be broken from the inside too. A seal which would never break until Life and Death themselves cease to exist. Oh! He knew that it could be opened, alright. And he was also sure that the seal would protect him to some degree, at least from that thrice cursed Uchiha's Mangekyon Sharingan. His years of accumulated knowledge assisted him now. While he examined the seal once again, he became more and more certain, by the minute that he _cannot_ be bound to any one or any Sharingan while he was bound to this seal. That was a positive aspect. How much he wanted to blame his sealers. But he couldn't really do that, two out of three times he was sealed, he was sealed due to a Sharingan's fault. However, he was beginning to doubt the true reason behind his sealing this time.

He grudgingly admitted that the blonde outside his cage did a thorough job of saving his kit from his rampaging self and providing the kit with more power simultaneously.

Despite all this a silver of doubt lingered in his mind. He had the independence he never had had in a seal. This intrigued him. Why seal someone that could theoretically give more power to you and not soak his power like a leach except take away enough to maintain a seal, a seal that worked on not only his chakra but his jail's as well as the Death God's? Also what his cell mate-for the lack of a better term-had said had puzzled him.

No one even thinks of sealing any bijju because they just felt like it. The Kyuubi thought incredulously. The Hokage did complain that when he decided on sealing him he had a moment of clarity and yet it was so clouded. Yes, he definitely didn't like where this was heading. After nine hundred years of free roaming, one tends to come across several things, even of the providential nature. And that would be trouble not for him but the child. When did he start to think of his jail as the child? That didn't matter, right now. Right now he had bigger problems like concluding whether this was a divine set up or something that just resembled it. Whatever this was it was important enough to cause a permanent milestone in the timeline.

The odd fixation the Kage had on his daughter was also disturbing. That man _knew_ what the repercussions of his attack would be on his jinchuuriki, and still he sealed him in his daughter. That was _really_ disturbing the fox. All in all these events when taken together were really concerning. Either something of worth had already happened or would happen in near few years, or was in the process of happening. Either the child he was sealed in was the same subject everything centred on.

Trouble is, this had happened one, only one other time. The arrangement of events so that the subject they are centred upon happened only once and that was the birth of the first child of destiny, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, his father, the Rikudou Sennin.

Yes, this definitely had all the marks of trouble. By the looks of it he was destined to be beside the young kit.

He, however, the mightiest of his father's legacy was not going to fight beside anyone without the being in question proving themselves to him first. Like the male chained in front of him. First, he was good enough to be a major instrument in a providential set-up and he didn't deny that a lone human had fought him to a standstill and that had earned him his respect.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Here is the chapter's summary as promised and some clarification to questions that might crop up.

 **Chapter Summary-** This chapter is exclusively in the Kyuubi's perspective. Minato Namikaze is also introduced in this chapter who unwittingly betters his relationship with Kurama. Kurama then wonders what the reason for what the Hokage had said was. He concludes that incident smelled off. In fact it smelled as if divine claws had been sunk into them. And try as he may he couldn't deny that he would one day have to fight

 **Clarification-** Known jinchuuriki- There were many who saw Minato carrying a bundle in his arms and then the bijju vanishing. Sealing of a bijju is not something new that has never happened in the elemental nations. It has happened and people know about it. So, the suspicious nature of shinobi population would step in and also that shinobi are known to talk. There is high chance that a civilian might hear about the jinchuuriki business. In my story, Minato calculates all this and thus his last wish that Naruto be treated as a hero. He believes that would thwart at least the worst of attacks on his son (here, daughter) and at least win some safe haven among those who truly followed him.

Calling Naruto a jail and not jailer-Naruto is referred to as the jailer in many fan fictions but I dissent. Technically, Naruto is a jail not jailer as Kyuubi is sealed _in_ him (here, her). He(She) is not the one keeps him inside but this job is the seal's. So, the seal is the jailer and Naruto the jail.

Permanent milestone in the timeline\- Something that will always happen no matter what in any time line.


End file.
